Dans l'ordre des choses
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Chris Jericho est-il vraiment l'homme qu'il laisse apparaître à la TV. Comment vit-il cette rivalité avec le Heart Break Kid ? Attention slash !...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien ) donc je ne gagne pas d'argent pour leur utilisation.

Attention slash !

**Chapitre 1 : Le vrai visage de Chris Jericho**

Dans les vestiaires de la WWE.

Chris Jericho était assis sur le banc, la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés, se remémorant la façon dont il avait traité Shawn Michaels sur le ring. _**Le faire passer à travers ce foutu écran a été une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire ces dernières années. Shawn a toujours été mon idole et là je dois jouer l'ennemi numéro 1, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire dans ce métier ! **_

Triple H entra dans les vestiaires, fier de son match qui avait été le dernier de la soirée. Quand il aperçut le « Code Breaker » en pleine réflexion, il su tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il s'assit à coté de lui, passa son bras autour de son épaule, et dit : «

- Tu devrais aller le voir, Chris.

- Non, Hunter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas après ce que je lui ai fait. Je n'étais pas censé vraiment le blesser. Je veux bien jouer les méchants mais vraiment blesser quelqu'un ça je ne peux pas, surtout pas Shawn, répondit Chris l'air gêné.

- Tu sais on est tous passé par là. C'est sûr que la première fois que tu blesses quelqu'un tu culpabilises mais ce sont les risques du métier. Vu la carrière que tu as eu, ça aurait pu t'arriver beaucoup plus tôt.

- ……………

- Chris, tenta une nouvelle fois Hunter.

- Quoi ?

- Vas le voir, il comprendra. Tu as déjà combattu contre lui, tu connais ses réactions depuis le temps. Vas-y je te dis, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce que je te dis.

Chris Jericho esquissa un petit sourire.

- D'accord t'as gagné, j'y vais, céda Jericho.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Chris Jericho quitta les vestiaires et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta, regardant par le hublot de la porte. Deux médecins s'afféraient autour du Heart Break Kid, épongeant le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure. Quand soudain Chris et Shawn croisèrent leur regard. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Y2J détourna la tête et partit rapidement dehors prendre un peu l'air.

_**Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je me conduis comme un débutant. Après tout, comme m'a dit Hunter j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un bien plus tôt. Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos et de m'éloigner quelque temps des rings.**_

Chris s'assit, s'adossant au mur du stade. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet. Il s'en alluma une.

_**Si je m'éloigne des rings, qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul ? La lutte, je n'ai que ça dans ma vie… que ça. Je me sens si… abandonné. **_

Les yeux de Chris s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Quand, rompant le silence de la nuit, une bande de jeunes catcheurs composée de Curt Hawkins, Zack Rider, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase Jr, et Lance Cade sortirent bruyamment de l'enceinte du stade qui accueillait le show. Les quatre premiers passèrent sans faire attention à Jericho mais Lance se stoppa net quand il aperçut son mentor et ami. Chris, sentant son regard, ne tourna même pas la tête. Ce soir il n'était décidemment pas disposé à parler, il était trop préoccupé par ses problèmes personnels.

Lance Cade ne dit pas un mot et retourna à l'intérieur du stade, interpellant ses amis, leur disant de ne pas l'attendre.

_**Cela ne sert à rien Lance…**_

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquels Chris vit sortir la quasi-totalité de ses collègues. En fait il les avait tous vu partir sauf Lance, Hunter et Shawn. Il se doutait bien que les hommes parlaient ensemble. Sans plus attendre, il se reprit, écrasa sa cigarette, en fait il détestait fumer mais ça l'avait détendu, et monta de la limousine affrétée par la fédération qui l'attendait.

**Chapitre 2 : San Antonio**

Quand Chris arriva à l'hôtel Sheraton, il se fit discret. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête comme le faisait ses amis. Après un quart d'heure passé au bar, il monta dans sa suite et s'assit sur son lit.

_**Ma décision est prise. J'attends le prochain show et je prends un congé. **_

Par curiosité, il saisit le calendrier posé sur sa table de nuit pour voir dans quelle ville serait le prochain évènement : San Antonio. _**Marrant, c'est chez Shawn, je sens que je vais encore me faire détester du public après ce que je lui ai fait…**_

Le lutteur se déshabilla, se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Sa nuit fut agitée car le matin, il retrouva son drap recroquevillé au bout son lit et il était en sueur. Chris se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait rêvé : il avait revu le moment où il avait fracassé le crâne de Shawn contre le Jeritron-3000, et quand il avait fait semblant de n'éprouver aucun remord. Bref, Chris avait passé une horrible nuit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui donnaient un air d'adolescent et de grandes cernes noires avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux bleus cette nuit.

Ce matin, une première vague de catcheurs s'en allait. Certains rentraient chez eux, d'autres partaient déjà pour San Antonio afin de pouvoir s'accoutumer un peu au climat la ville. Chris fut de ceux qui partirent pour San Antonio, dans la chaleur du Texas. Vêtu comme à son habitude, d'un élégant costume, il arriva à l'aéroport en limousine. Certains catcheurs étaient déjà là. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux car la fédération avait affrété un jet de petite taille ne pouvant accueillir plus d'une dizaine de personnes.

Chris aperçut Shawn Michaels mais l'évita. Il se sentait encore trop honteux de ce qu'il lui avait fait et aurait été incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Shawn, quant à lui avait remarqué le manège de Chris Jericho depuis la veille mais décida de faire comme si de rien était.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de San Antonio. En sortant, les catcheurs furent saisis par l'étouffante chaleur de la ville. Pour Chris, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la ville de celui qu'il avait toujours admiré. Chaque fois que la WWE était passé à San Antonio, Chris était absent. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, et pour changer des habitudes, choisit d'emprunter un taxi. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'en interpeller un, une voiture de sport rouge s'arrêta devant lui. Un homme était au volant. La fenêtre passager avant s'ouvrit : «

- Je te dépose quelque part, Chris, proposa Shawn Michaels.

- Ben… c'est-à-dire…

- Allez monte, insista le Texan, à ma connaissance tu ne connais pas la région.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger Shawn, lança Chris tentant de dissuader son aîné.

- Mais Christopher, tu sais rien ne me dérange venant de toi. »

Ces paroles sorties si naturellement de la bouche de Shawn, troublèrent Chris. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement mais Michaels sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien. Finalement il obtempéra et monta dans cette magnifique voiture de sport italienne.

_**Je savais que la dernière phrase que j'ai dit le convaincrait**_, pensa Shawn. «

- Alors Chris, tu as une destination précise ? demanda le Show Stopper brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, soupira l'intéressé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu sais que si t'as besoin de parler, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, continua Shawn Michaels. »

Une boule se forma au creux de la gorge du blond. Les paroles de Shawn l'avaient profondément touché. HBK s'en aperçut mais ne brusqua pas son collègue. «

- Me…Merci Shawn, j'apprécie.

- C'est normal, renchérit Shawn souriant d'une façon dont lui seul avait le secret. Allez, je t'emmène chez moi, toi t'as besoin de te changer les idées. Mais vu que mon chauffeur m'a rapporté ma voiture, on va en profiter un petit peu. Je vais te faire visiter cette si belle ville. »

Chris sourit. Qu'est-ce que Shawn pouvait être chauvin. «

- Je crois que je vais t'emmener au parc de San Antonio. A cette heure là, c'est complètement désert et puis on y sera au calme. Tu verras, c'est magnifique.

- Je te fais confiance Shawn, concéda le blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Texan gara sa voiture et tous deux en descendirent. Devant eux s'étendait un immense espace vert où de nombreux arbres étaient plantés, ce qui ombrageait certains endroits. La rivière San Antonio, étroite à cet endroit là, coupait le parc en deux. Quelques oiseaux s'y désaltéraient. Chris apprécia le spectacle, ce qui réjouit Shawn, qui était contrarié de voir cette tristesse constante dans le regard de son ami.

Shawn n'avait pas menti. En effet, le parc était totalement désert, mais il n'était que 8h30 du matin. «

- Viens Chris, allons nous asseoir un peu. »

Voyant que le jeune homme était réticent, il passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils s'assirent au soleil, au bord de l'eau. «

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, se plaignit Chris. Combien est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Tout à l'heure, le thermomètre de la voiture indiquait 25°C. »

Chris retira sa veste de costume et entrouvrit sa chemise, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. «

- Alors tu es prêt pour le show de Lundi ? commença Shawn, en regardant Chris qui avait détourné la tête à l'évocation de la prochaine soirée de catch.

- Pas vraiment….

- Chris regarde moi, l'intima Shawn croisant les beaux yeux brillants de Jericho.

- Sa voix se radoucit à cette vision.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chris ? Depuis hier tu…

- Shawn, écoute, je ne sais pas ce que ça te fait mais moi… »

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par des rires bruyants. Apparemment certains de leurs collègues avaient eu la même idée qu'eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3 : Premier jour au Texas

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour au Texas**

«

Promets-moi qu'on en reparle Chris, demanda doucement Shawn avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Promis Shawn… Chris n'avait même plus la force de contester son aîné, depuis quelques temps des sentiments inconnus s'étaient emparés de lui. »

L'équipe de joyeux lurons qui s'avançait vers eux n'était composée que de « gros calibres » de la WWE. Si des fans passaient par ici, ils allaient sans aucun doute être assaillit. Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, Edge, Jeff et Matt Hardy, John Cena et Rey Mysterio constituaient le groupe qui s'approchait des deux lutteurs. «

Salut les mecs ! lança Randy.

Salut les gars, répliquèrent Shawn et Chris d'une même voix. Par contre, si pouviez éviter de faire autant de bruit, continua Shawn, j'ai pas envie d'être assailli de fan. On est déjà assez repérables tous habillés en costard.

Bien dit mon pote, acquiesça John Cena.

Alors ça te plaît San Antonio, demanda Jeff à Chris.

De ce que j'en ai vu, c'est très mignon.

Shawn sourit.

En tout cas, ça ne vaut pas la Caroline du Nord, dirent fièrement les frères Hardy.

C'est pas un peu fini ces gamineries, les coupa Edge.

Pire qu'à la maternelle, ajoutèrent Rey et Batista tout sourire. »

Triple H réfléchissait à l'attitude de Jericho la veille. «

Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Hunter, constata Matt.

Oui, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Chris, est ce que je peux te parler ? »

A ce moment, Michaels et Jericho se regardèrent un bref instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hunter. Chris se leva et s'éloigna accompagné du King of Kings sous les regards intrigués de leurs compagnons. «

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir, demanda Edge n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Rey. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Chris n'a pas décroché une parole pendant tout le vol jusqu'à San Antonio

Occupez-vous donc de ce qui vous regarde, coupa sèchement le Heart Break Kid.

Batista s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Orton décida de soutenir Shawn Michaels.

Il a raison les gars, mêlez vous de vos affaires, ce n'est pas votre business. »

Edge reconnut Randy dans ces paroles et l'attira à lui, d'une main sur la hanche. «

Viens-là que je t'embrasse, toi. »

Randy se laissa attirer dans les bras de Edge et reçut un baiser fougueux de la part de ce dernier. Leur baiser fut accueillit par un grand : « Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs », suivi d'un éclat de rire général. Les catcheurs s'étaient depuis longtemps fait à cette image de la Rated-RKO et dans l'ensemble, la nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie par les autres membres de la fédération.

Pendant ce temps là du côté de Chris Jericho et Triple H :

«

Tu lui as parlé, l'interrogea Hunter.

Pas encore….

J'en étais sûr ! le coupa l'ex membre de la DX.

Attends, écoute moi d'abord, lui intima Jericho tentant de maîtriser son impatience.

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Figure toi que j'avais commencé à lui parler…

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, le coupa une nouvelle fois Hunter.

Laisse moi finir ! Cette fois, Chris avait crié et toute la bande se retourna pour les regarder.

C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas comme ça Chris.

Donc je te disais, j'avais commencé à lui parler, mais vous êtes arrivé, m'interrompant dans mon élan.

Mince, lâcha Hunter.

Ouais, ça tu peux le dire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Shawn m'a fait promettre qu'on en reparlerait.

Alors je suis rassuré, petit bonhomme.

Hé ! protesta Chris. D'abord je ne suis pas petit et puis je suis plus vieux que toi !

Les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il compte beaucoup pour toi, hein, demanda Hunter.

Oui, avoua Chris. Je suppose que tu en sais presque que plus que moi sur ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment.

C'est fort possible, ajouta Triple H, un sourire en coin. Tu sais, si tu veux faire bouger les choses, tu peux toujours aller demander conseil à notre Rated-RKO.

J'y penserai, répondit simplement le blond. »

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Avant d'arriver à leur niveau, Hunter chuchota à l'oreille de Chris Jericho : « Tu veux que j'en parle à Randy et Adam (Edge) ? On peut leur faire confiance, tu sais. » Christopher acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

HBK, ne sachant pas pourquoi, fut soulagé de les voir revenir. Au grand bonheur, de Chris, aucun des hommes présents ne posa de questions. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner dans le centre-ville de San Antonio. Puis Shawn leur proposa de venir passer la soirée chez lui, et de participer à la petite fête qu'il allait donner dans la soirée. Depuis le début de la journée, beaucoup de catcheurs et catcheuses étaient arrivés. Visiblement, tous voulaient profiter du climat estival du pays des cow-boys. En quelques coups de fil, Michaels les avait tous invité. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour la musique, il invita un petit groupe local, constitué de quelques-uns de ses amis d'enfance.

Le soir chez Shawn Michaels :

«

Salut Shawn.

Salut Mike.

Salut !

Salut Mickie ! »

Pendant environ une heure, le Show Stopper accueillit ses collègues uns par uns. Peu à peu, le très grand salon de son immense propriété se remplissait. Quand tous ses amis furent là, il eut du mal à croire que tous allaient séjourner à San Antonio pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Le groupe jouait un morceau entraînant et certaines des quelques rares filles présentes mettaient le feu sur la piste. Shawn avait passé commande au groupe pour qu'ils jouent certaines chansons et ceux-ci étaient prêts à les jouer à tout moment sur ordre de leur vieil ami.

Sur la piste, Mickie James et Kelly Kelly étaient entourées d'une horde de mâles en chaleur et cela n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Shawn, qui plutôt avait installé un buffet et des chaises un peu partout fut ravi de son initiative car un bon nombre d'hommes s'était rassemblé autour du buffet où était l'alcool et la plupart des chaises étaient occupées. Il avait aussi ouvert l'accès sur le jardin, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient prendre l'air.

Hunter se dirigea vers Shawn, lui administrant une tape amicale dans le dos : «

Géniale, mec ! Ta fête est géniale !

Merci Hunter, alors tu t'amuses ?

Tu sais moi, tant qu'il y'a de l'alcool et des nanas, tout va bien !

Fais attention tout de même, le gronda gentiment son ex-coéquipier, Stéphanie est là, alors pas d'écarts.

T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai grandit depuis la DX ! ajouta Hunter, fier de lui.

Tu en es si sûr, lui demanda Shawn en le voyant jeter un œil dans le décolleté de Lita.

Tout à fait sûr ! Allons plutôt continuer cette conversation dehors, il fait bien chaud ici, proposa Triple H.

Très peu de lutteurs étaient dehors. Shawn en aperçut malgré tout quelques-uns dispersés aux quatre coins du jardin. HBK et Triple H s'installèrent sous un arbre. La nuit était claire. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, discutaient CM Punk, son éternelle canette de Pepsi à la main et les frères Hardy, sur leur gauche Mike Mizanin alias The Miz et Evan Bourne semblaient engagés dans une conversation animée et en face d'eux, Randy, Adam et Chris semblait parler de quelque chose de sérieux puisqu'ils semblaient en pleine réflexion.

_**J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent**_, songea Shawn.

Voyant que son ami ne reprenait pas la conversation, Hunter regarda dans la direction du regard de Michaels. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quand Shawn détacha son regard d'Adam et Randy tenant tous les deux amicalement Chris par l'épaule, il s'aperçut du sourire moqueur de Triple H. «

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-il comme pris en faute.

Mais rien Shawn, rien.

Si, il y a quelque chose, insista ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Oui.

Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas un petit peu jaloux que Chris soit en compagnie de la Rated-RKO.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, l'interrogea-t-il, mais ne niant cependant pas.

_**Je te prépare le terrain Chris, tu me remercieras plus tard**_. Hunter se plaisait à ce petit jeu.

Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de les fixer.

Ah bon ? Je te promets que je ne m'en n'était même pas rendu compte, affirma Shawn on ne peut plus sérieux.

Si tu le dis Shawn, je te crois mais il n'empêche que tu n'as pas nié être jaloux, continua Triple H.

Je m'inquiète juste pour Chris c'est tout.

Mouais, lâcha Hunter pas convaincu pour un sou.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises à la fin, s'impatienta Shawn.

Que tu es jaloux, ça crève les yeux.

Peut-être, répliqua le Texan trop fier pour avouer. »

Pendant ce temps du côté de Jericho :

«

T'as bien écouté nos conseils Chris, demanda Orton.

Bien sûr Randy.

Alors récapitule, proposa Adam.

Je traîne avec vous, avec des mecs en général, pour le tester, voir si il y a une ouverture et pourquoi pas le rendre jaloux.

Tu fais un sacré bon élève, répliquèrent Orton et Edge, passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de Chris. »

Les traits de Shawn Michaels se crispèrent. Hunter avait également vu la main des deux amants passer dans les cheveux de Chris. «

Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi Hunter ! s'indigna Shawn.

Oui, et alors ?

Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils veulent le mettre dans leur lit ou quoi ? Je vais aller leur toucher deux mots.

Shawn ne fait pas de…scandale. »

Mais trop tard, il s'était déjà levé et se dirigea vers les trois hommes. Triple H était content de lui, il avait réussit par un moyen détourné, à aider Shawn à prendre conscience de ses sentiments. HBK se planta littéralement devant la Rated-RKO et Chris. A voir la mine renfrognée du Heart Break Kid, tous esquissèrent un léger sourire. Mais Michaels n'était vraiment pas là pour rire. «

Adam, Randy vous pouvez venir deux secondes s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais vous parler !

Mais Shawn, tenta Edge.

Tout de suite j'ai dit ! s'énerva-t-il. Excuse-moi Chris, continua-t-il en se radoucissant, mais ce que j'ai à leur dire est très important.

La Rated-RKO avait eu sa confirmation avec le comportement de leur aîné. Un lien particulier, qu'ils connaissaient si bien était en train de naître entre HBK et Y2J. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu mais les deux jeunes catcheurs s'arrangèrent pour rester assez près afin que Chris Jericho puisse entendre.

Non mais ça ne vas pas vous deux ! Commença Shawn Michaels, comptant bien leur faire retenir la leçon. Vous allez arrêter de tourner autour de Chris, lâchez-le un peu.

Shawn, tu ne serais pas jaloux, demanda Randy l'air inquisiteur.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ? Oui, je suis jaloux. Et alors ?

Chris qui entendait donc la conversation n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. _**Shawn… **_Jericho avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait profondément bouleversé.

On a rien contre ça Shawn, bien au contraire.

OK, alors maintenant qu'on a tout mis au clair vous le laissez tranquille, c'est compris ? Si je vous revois le tripoter comme vous avez fait tout à l'heure, je vous promets que vous allez goûter à mon Sweet Chin Music.

Bon, c'est bon, on vous laisse.

Il y a intérêt. Et c'est compris ? Ne vous avisez même de le toucher ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Jericho, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, Shawn, se doutant bien que Chris l'avait entendu, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. «

Chris, je ne veux pas que tu te laisses tourner autour comme ça, lui dit-il doucement.

Jericho ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux rivés au sol, se remémorant les paroles du Heart Break Kid. Doucement, Shawn releva le menton de Chris. Il voulait qu'il le regarde, que leur échange soit sincère.

Chris s'il te plaît, écoute moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te tournent autour. Ces deux là ne pensent qu'au sexe.

Ne t'en fait pas Shawn, répondit le blond touché. Ils ne me tournaient pas autour.

Rassuré, HBK approcha sa chaise de celle de Chris Jericho. Shawn posa sa main sur celle de Chris, troublé par ce que son aîné venait de faire. Mais il ne retira pas pour autant la sienne. Un gros frisson parcourut l'échine du Code Breaker, ce qui fit sourire Shawn.

Au fait, comment vas ton œil Shawn, demanda Chris. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Ahh… Pour ne pas te mentir Chris, ça fait encore un peu mal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

Ce n'est rien, c'est toi qui le dit, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu comment ça saignait !

Tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, toi le Code Breaker ? demanda Shawn, avec un sourire narquois.

Oui. »

Les frères Hardy, qui passaient par là ne purent s'empêcher de lancer : « Enfin, la grande déclaration ! Depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça ! Au fait, ajouta Jeff à l'intention de son frère, j'ai gagné, tu me dois 50 dollars. » Puis, il partirent en riant.

Chris avait entrelacé ses doigts autour de ceux de Shawn. «

On a fait l'objet de pari, constata Chris contrarié.

Cette fois Shawn lui prit les deux mains.

Ne t'en fait pas Chris, ce ne sont qu'une bande de gamins, ça les occupe. Mais si ça te pose problème, j'irai leur en parler.

Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Et puis après tout, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, continua Michaels.

Une flamme naquit dans leurs yeux. Chacun avait enfin pris conscience du sentiment qui sommeillait au fond d'eux.

Oui, c'est vrai, admit Chris.

Alors dit le moi s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir où on va, l'incita HBK.

Alors, Chris Jericho se noya dans les yeux ténébreux de Michaels. Il cherchait ses mots mais ne les trouvait pas. Finalement, ce fut un grand classique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Je t'aime Shawn.

Moi aussi je t'aime Chris. »

A cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, celui de l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autres et s'embrassèrent. Ce fut d'abord un baiser timide, où chacun effleurait les lèvres de l'autre. Puis, se sentant en confiance, ils approfondirent leur baiser, leurs langues se titillant, se cherchant puis entamant un balai infernal.

_**Oh…Shawn, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.**_

_**Chris, j'aurai tellement aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Hum… que tu embrasses bien. Je t'aime Chris. Please save me Chris, sauve mon cœur, il est à toi, je suis à toi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 : Tant besoin de toi

**Chapitre 4 : Tant besoin de toi.**

Les deux hommes eurent du mal à se défaire l'un de l'autre mais finalement ce fut Shawn qui rompit le baiser. «

- Chris… parvint-il à peine à articuler, submergé par l'émotion.

- Shawn, c'était magique… »

De loin Hunter avait tout vu, et était plutôt satisfait. _**Enfin… pensa-t-il, vu dans quel état ils étaient tous les deux, il fallait bien que ça arrive. **_

Shawn et Chris, rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Apparemment, les frères Hardy avait ébruité ce qu'il s'était passé puisque tout le monde souriait sur leur passage, mais personne ne fit de réflexion. Peu leur importait maintenant, ils étaient heureux et seul leur amour comptait. Shawn fit un petit signe de tête au chanteur du groupe et indiqua le numéro deux avec ses doigts et une chanson commença. Il invita Chris à danser, et la Rated-RKO ne tarda pas à les suivre.

_Anyone can see I love you  
Anyone can see I c__are  
The way I hold your hand  
And smile in your direction  
Tells the world my heart  
Is filled with nothing but affection_

Knock me in your arms forever  
That's the place I want to be  
So anyone can see that I belong to you  
And you belong to me

Knock me in your arms forever  
That's the place I want to be  
So anyone can see that I belong to you

Chris avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Shawn Michaels pendants qu'ils dansaient. Décidemment, il ne pensait pas Shawn aussi romantique. Ce qui se passait ce soir dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il aurait voulu rester pour toujours dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Chris ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser « son homme » une nouvelle fois. Il voulait encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres et la douce chaleur humide de sa langue. Shawn répondit à ce baiser avec une telle tendresse, une telle passion, un tel amour que cela paraissait presque irréel. Chacun des hommes, alors serré étroitement l'un contre l'autre pu sentir son corps réagir à cet élan d'amour. Cela ne fit que décupler leur ardeur et le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Quand ils rompirent l'étreinte, essoufflés, l'action fut accueillie par un applaudissement général. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, plus rien ne leur paraîtrait insurmontable.

La suite de la soirée se passa admirablement bien. Mais quand vint le moment pour les lutteurs de regagner leur hôtel, Shawn fit une annonce car la soirée avait été un peu arrosée, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. «

- Que ceux qui sont trop bourrés pour rentrer tous seuls lèvent la main !

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Bon alors ceux-là, reprit-il, vous vous faites raccompagner. Je compte sur ceux qui ont encore les idées claires ! »

Les catcheurs s'en allèrent uns à uns. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Shawn, bien entendu, Chris et Hunter. Stéphanie attendait son mari dehors, laissant les hommes entre eux. «

- Bon, bas je vais vous laisser les gars, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps, je pense que vous devez avoir besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux.

- Hunter, attends avant de partir. Je crois que Shawn et moi devons te dire quelque chose, l'informa Y2J.

- Oui, confirma l'intéressé, on te doit énormément. Merci.

- Merci Hunter, ajouta Chris. Sans toi on ne serait pas là ou on en est ce soir.

- De rien les mecs, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour des amis comme vous. Et puis vous êtes si mignons tous les deux. Bon, je vous laisse, mais ne faites pas de bêtises ce soir, hein ? leur lança-t-il, plein de sous-entendu.

- T'en fait pas pour nous Hunter, répondit Shawn, ce soir on sera sage, on ne fait jamais rien le premier soir. Mais qui sait ce qu'il se passera par la suite ? Et toi, prends bien soin de Stéphanie, parce que sinon le beau-père ne va pas être content. Allez va la rejoindre. »

Les hommes se saluèrent une dernière fois, Hunter laissa les deux amants en tête à tête. Quand Hunter fut parti, Shawn serra Chris dans ses bras. Il aimait le sentir si près de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans un mot, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Chris se souvenant d'une chose, lâcha son amant. «

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda Michaels.

- C'est juste que je viens de me rappeler que j'ai laissé mon sac contenant mes affaires dans ta voiture.

- Laisse, je vais y aller Chris.

- Merci Shawn, tu es un vrai gentleman.

- A ton service, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Pendant que Shawn allait chercher son sac, Chris remis quelques chaises en place et jeta quelques verres. Il ne voulait pas que Shawn s'épuise à tout ranger. Quand il rentra, Shawn vit Chris penché en train de ramasser quelque chose. «

- Tu admires la vue, lui demanda Chris, sentant son regard.

- Qui d'admirerait pas un si joli panorama. J'en profite en peu.

- Voyeur, lui lança Chris en riant.

- Je me fais plaisir c'est tout. »

Décidemment les hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Shawn administra une petite tape aux fesses de Jericho, qui ne répliqua pas et il lui monta son sac. Chris ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. «

- Tu veux la chambre d'ami ou dormir avec moi, lui demanda son hôte.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je veux dormir avec toi.

- Je m'en doutais un peu mais c'était juste pour être sûr. Je t'ai sorti tes affaires, je les ai mis sur une étagère dans ma chambre.

- Merci mon cœur, je ne t'en demandais pas temps.

- Ohhhh mon cœur, redis le moi s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être narcissique des fois ! Mais puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. Merci mon cœur.

- Hum, si tu savais comme je t'aime toi. Allez viens que je te montre notre chambre. »

Shawn fit visiter à Chris le deuxième étage où il y avait de nombreuses chambres d'ami mais la plus spacieuse se trouvait être celle de Shawn. Il y avait un très grand lit en bois, ce qui donna quelques idées au plus jeune, un grand écran plasma deux tables de nuit, mais très peu de meubles. Shawn lui montra où il avait mis ses vêtements. «

- Dis moi Chris, quand je rangeais tes fringues, je me suis aperçu d'un truc.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as le tout premier tee-shirt des Midnight Rockers. Tu sais que c'est un collector, très peu de gens l'ont celui-là.

- Alors je vais t'apprendre un truc Shawn.

- Ah oui, demanda-t-il intrigué.

- J'ai tous tes tee-shirts depuis tes débuts.

Et tous les deux, partirent dans un éclat de rire. Chris bailla.

- Viens, allons nous coucher, tu as l'air fatigué, proposa Shawn.

- Non, ça va.

- Si, si, pas de discussion, au lit ! Et puis j'ai envie de sentir la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne et te serrer dans mes bras.

- Dans ce cas là. Chris Jericho obtempéra. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre. »

Shawn le poussa doucement sur son lit et commença à le déshabiller. Chris aimait ça et le Heart Break Kid le voyait bien. Il commença par lui retirer sa chemise, qu'il déboutonna lentement, voulant faire durer le plaisir et tester la patience de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Quand cela fut fait, il s'attaqua au pantalon de Chris. Son ami se retrouva en boxer et en position d'infériorité car il s'était agenouillé sur lui. Shawn aimait ça et Chris ne rechigna pas. Il dessina les courbes de Jericho, de la pointe de son doigt. Chris s'impatienta un peu. Il prit donc l'initiative de retirer à son tour la chemise du beau Texan. Ensuite, il fit glisser doucement son pantalon. Les amants se retrouvèrent chacun en très légère tenue. Chris se pencha sur son amant et lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou, ce qui fit gémir Shawn. Alors encouragé, la bouche du blond se fit plus entreprenante. Il descendit plus bas, sa langue titillant la pointe des seins de HBK. Shawn était aux anges, si Chris continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais Chris s'arrêta soudainement, une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de la cuisse. Visiblement, l'anti-inflammatoire qu'il avait prit ne faisait plus effet. «

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chris, s'inquiéta Shawn.

- Rien, ça va.

- Non, ça ne va pas, je le vois bien. Je suis là, on est tous les deux, alors arrête de jouer les matchos.

J- 'ai du me faire un claquage au dernier show, ça me fait un mal de chien derrière la cuisse. Depuis hier j'enchaîne anti-douleur sur anti-douleur.

- Christopher…

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça Shawn., lui dit Chris en l'embrassant.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je vais te faire un massage. »

Chris obéit, ne pouvant résister au charme dévastateur du Heart Break Kid. Il s'allongea. Shawn posa délicatement les mains sur sa cuisse et commença à le masser. Chris, alors tendu par la douleur, se décontracta. Shawn avait des doigts de fée. Puis, sentant la douleur s'apaiser, Chris se retourna et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, pour le remercier. Il se glissa sous la couette, très vite rejoint par ce dernier. Shawn s'installa dans une position confortable et ouvrit ses bras. Jericho vint s'y blottir, s'y sentant bien, en sécurité. Et c'est dans cette position que les hommes s'endormirent.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux gens qui lisent cette fic. N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jours sans knifeofromance qui avec nos discussions sur certains catcheurs ;) m'a beaucoup inspiré.

Chapitre 5 : Découverte

**Chapitre 5 : Découverte**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Shawn qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Chris n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours dans ses bras, signe d'un sommeil paisible. Cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Shawn n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller son amant. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car Jericho s'éveilla à son tour. Comme bonjour, Shawn lui offrit un long et langoureux baiser. Chris sentit une fois de plus son corps réagir à ce geste de tendresse de la part de Shawn. «

- Tu es en forme mon amour, se moqua légèrement le plus vieux.

- Il n'y a que toi pour me donner une telle forme de si bon matin. D'ailleurs à toi aussi ça a l'air de faire de l'effet.

- Mais bien sûr, qui pourrait te résister ? »

Et Shawn l'embrassa de plus belle, ses mains explorant le corps musclé de Jericho. Les deux hommes gémissaient de plaisir. Les mains du Heart Break Kid s'aventurèrent plus bas, au niveau des fesses mais il n'osa pas aller plus loin, encore trop peu sur de lui dans ce domaine. Chris appréciait l'initiative de Shawn d'être descendu un peu plus bas. Remarquant l'ardeur de son compagnon, il s'empressa de signaler : «

- Shawn, doucement, fais attention à ma cuisse.

- T'en fais pas Christopher, je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Le Texan continua de prodiguer des caresses à son amant. La respiration de Chris était devenue saccadée et il avait chaud. Oh oui, très chaud. Shawn lui passa sa main libre dans les cheveux, il adorait faire ça. Chris sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir subitement et une sensation intense s'empara de lui. Les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent. Shawn sourit : «

- Là mon bonhomme, tu vas avoir besoin de la douche.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr, répondit Jericho, jetant un coup d'œil à son entrejambe.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi sensible à mon charme, ironisa Michaels.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Shawn, tu es aussi très habile de tes mains et que sais-je, peut-être as-tu encore d'autres dons que je ne connais pas.

- Qui sait ? Allez, viens. Douche ou baignoire ?

- Douche.

- Okay, vas-y, tu connais le chemin, je te rapporte des affaires propres donc ne t'enfermes pas.

- Merci mon cœur. »

Tandis que Chris s'éloignait en direction de la salle de bain, Shawn examina la pile de vêtements de son compagnon. _**Aujourd'hui ce sera tenue décontractée**_, décida-t-il. Il lui sortit d'abord ses sous-vêtements puis choisit un Jeans qui paraissait légèrement moulant, _**parfait**_, se dit-il. Et enfin, il opta pour le tee-shirt rayé noir et gris à col en V qui semblait le supplier de le choisir. Il avait presque oublié que Chris avait plusieurs paires de chaussures de rechange. Il les examina puis choisit une paire de baskets montantes noires à la mode ces temps-ci. Il prit le tout, entra discrètement dans la salle de bain et déposa les affaires. Il s'assit quelques instants. La porte de la douche n'était pas tout à fait opaque, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux. Il pouvait distinguer l'eau coulant sur les courbes parfaites du corps de Chris. Après tout il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer alors pourquoi ne pas profiter du spectacle ? «

- Belle vue ? demanda Chris qui avait entendu HBK entrer.

- Ah, tu m'as donc entendu. Et pour info, très belle vue. Vu que tu es de dos, je n'ai pas une vue complète mais je peux déjà te dire que tu as de très belles fesses.

- Shawn ! Vicieux ! et Chris se mit à rire. Tu veux me rejoindre ?

- C'est très tentant… tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je te veux Shawn Hickenbottom.

- Dans ce cas, puisque c'est toi qui me le propose. Mais tu es vraiment certain ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es pudique ?

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Alors ne me fait pas attendre. »

Shawn retira le seul vêtement qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire, son boxer. Il se détacha les cheveux et fit un mouvement de tête digne d'une publicité pour shampooing. Il s'admira quelques secondes dans le miroir non sans une certaine fierté puis alla rejoindre l'homme de ses rêves sous la douche. Ils étaient tous les deux sublimes dans leur plus simple appareil. Les hommes se détaillèrent, se dévorant des yeux. Enfin, n'osant se l'avouer chacun vivait la scène qu'il s'était imaginé des dizaines de fois. Aucun des deux ne fut déçut. Ils furent même plutôt impressionnés par leurs attributs masculins. Chris sourit : «

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Shawn. T'es déçut ?

- Non, bien au contraire ! Je ne te t'imaginais pas aussi bien foutu pour ton âge.

- Pour mon âge, non mais oh ! répliqua Shawn, plaquant son amant le long de la paroi de la douche. Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi je te rappelle ! Et je te prouverai qu'à 43 ans je peux être très en forme.

- T'as peur que je m'en aille Shawn, demanda Chris, l'air narquois.

- Non j'aime juste t'avoir sous ma domination.

- Hum, moi aussi j'aime ça. Jericho voulait tenter Shawn Michaels au maximum pour voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. »

Shawn calla la pomme de douche de façon à ce que l'eau chaude coule sur leur deux corps étroitement serrés. D'une main, Michaels tenait fermement Jericho contre la paroi glissante de la douche, et de l'autre, il s'aventura en terre inconnue. Pour chacun, ce genre de contact était une première et tous deux trouvèrent la sensation très agréable. Shawn entama un léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main sur le sexe de Chris et doucement, desserra l'étreinte qui retenait son amant contre le mur. La réaction du Canadien ne se fit pas attendre et son corps réagit plutôt bien ce qui encouragea Shawn à continuer. «

- Alors, j'ai peut-être 43 ans mais je crois que tu n'es pas insensible à ce que je suis en train de te faire, remarqua Shawn.

- Tu es un Dieu Shawn ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être doué. »

Et comme pour le remercier, Chris se décolla légèrement de la cloison, de façon à libérer ses mains et imita son aîné. Ainsi, les hommes se prodiguèrent mutuellement les mêmes petites douceurs. Rien de tel que des petits plaisirs pour bien commencer la journée.

Ils sortirent de la douche plus satisfaits que jamais. Shawn passa une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il regardait Chris enfiler ses vêtements. Il adorait le voir ainsi, à demi nu, cheveux en bataille. Puis, il se résigna à le laisser dans la salle de bain puisqu'il avait oublié de préparer ses affaires.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les hommes se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit déjeuner. Chris était incroyablement beau dans les vêtement que Shawn avait choisit. Michaels, quant à lui, avait opté pour un élégant Jeans noir et une chemise blanche, ouverte sur tout le haut de son torse, ce qui lui donnait un look ultra sexy. «

- Chris, commença Shawn.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais comment on surnomme San Antonio ?

- Non, vas-y dis moi.

- La petite Venise.

- Ah… Venise c'est une très belle ville, j'y suis allé une fois, se souvint Chris Jericho.

- Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Tu sais bien que je ne connais pas la ville, Shawn.

- Parce qu'il y a la San Antonio River qui traverse la ville et qu'on peut circuler dessus en gondole.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec la personne que j'aime. C'est si romantique.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau.

- Je veux bien Shawn mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord que je passe chez le médecin, il me faut quelque chose de plus efficace contre la douleur pour ma cuisse.

- On fini de manger et je t'emmène voir Jensen, c'est le médecin de la fédération qui s'est occupé de moi pour mon genou. Il a ouvert un cabinet non loin d'ici.

- Merci mon amour, répondit Chris en posant sa main sur celle de HBK.

Pendant que Shawn faisait une rapide vaisselle, le téléphone portable de Chris sonna : «

- Allo ?

- Chris ? C'est Adam ?

- Adam ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, même très bien. Disons que San Antonio a donné quelques idées à Randy. Je te raconterai ça en détail plus tard si tu veux.

- Héhé, pourquoi pas.

- Sinon, comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Ça avance ?

- Oh oui, ça avance même très bien. Je suis en train de passer les plus beaux jours de ma vie.

A ce moment, Shawn arriva. D'un petit geste, il demanda à Chris de lui passer le téléphone.

- Ne quitte pas Adam, je vais te passer quelqu'un, signala Chris.

- Allo ?

- Shawn ! s'exclama Adam.

- T'as pas un peu fini de draguer mon homme ? le questionna-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Ah, « mon homme » répéta Copeland. Je vois que vous êtes passé aux choses sérieuses.

- Ouais et t'aimerais en savoir plus, je suis sûr.

- Bien sûr que je veux en savoir plus !

- Je peux te dire qu'il est incroyablement sexy en tenue d'Adam. Je ne parles pas de toi, t'excites pas. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, sinon tu vas te faire des films et je tiens trop à lui pour me le faire piquer.

A ce moment, Chris, qui se tenait derrière lui, enserra sa taille et lui déposa quelques légers baisers dans le cou.

- Bon, je vais te laisser Adam. Je dois l'emmener chez le médecin.

- Chez le médecin ?

- Il a super mal derrière la cuisse, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard comment il se serait fait ça ?

Shawn reçut un léger coup, signe de la désapprobation de Jericho. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Non, je ne sais pas, désolé.

- Tant pis. Bon au revoir.

- Okay, salut. Et prends bien soin de lui. Avec Randy, on a eu l'occasion de lui parler et son amour pour toi est vraiment sincère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai de lui. Il sait que je suis fou amoureux de lui et qu'il peut me demander ce qu'il veut. Allez bonne journée. »

Quand Shawn raccrocha, Chris ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser fougueusement. «

- Je t'aime Shawn.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Allez viens, on y va. »

Malgré que le cabinet de Jensen ne fût pas loin, Shawn opta pour la voiture, par commodité pour Jericho. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le médecin, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, le docteur étant dehors, en train de fumer une cigarette. «

- Bonjour Shawn ! lança le médecin. Comment va votre genou ?

- Très bien merci, mais je ne viens pas pour moi, je vous apporte un client, un collègue.

Jensen observa Chris quelques instants.

- Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, dit le médecin s'adressant à Chris.

- C'est possible, répondit ce dernier qui s'amusait de voir le docteur se creuser la tête.

- Ah je sais ! C'est vous le beau blond qui rend folle ma femme. Mon fils vous adore. Vous êtes Chris… Chris quelque chose… Jericho ! Chris Jericho, c'est ça.

- Tout juste Jensen, coupa Shawn.

- Dites donc, continua le médecin qui s'adressait toujours à Y2J. Vous avez sacrément amoché Shawn au dernier show.

- Oui, je sais, et je peux vous assurer que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en voyant comment ça saignait.

- Ne vous vous en faites pas, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Michaels. Il en faut plus à notre Superstar internationale pour l'achever.

Chris qui ne voulait continuer la conversation sur ce terrain.

- On entre, proposa-t-il.

- Bien sûr, suivez moi. Jensen écrasa sa cigarette. C'est par ici. »

Les hommes entrèrent dans le cabinet. L'antre du médecin était plutôt spacieuse. Les murs, de couleurs blanc et noir étaient tous ornés de cadres représentant les ruelles de San Antonio. Sur son bureau en acier, Jensen disposait d'un ordinateur portable dernière génération, ce qui à chaque fois intriguait Shawn. Pourquoi ? Car la technologie et lui ça faisait trois.

Jensen invita les hommes à prendre place en face de son bureau. «

- Alors Monsieur Jericho, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- En dehors des rings ou de la scène c'est Mr Irvine, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Chris.

- Bien Chris. Je vous écoute.

- Voila, depuis le dernier show, j'ai une douleur insupportable derrière la cuisse. J'ai pensé à un claquage.

- Bien, enlevez votre pantalon et allongez-vous, je vais regarder ça. »

Shawn tressaillit à cette phrase. Il supportait mal l'idée qu'un autre homme que lui puisse toucher à Chris. Jericho avait remarqué la réaction de son amant, et pour le rassurer, effleura discrètement sa main. Le docteur avait perçu le geste de tendresse mais ne dit rien. Christopher alla s'installer.

_**Je tenterais bien quelque chose**_, songea le médecin. _**J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, après tout je connais Shawn depuis assez longtemps pour me permettre ce genre de choses.**_

Jensen s'approcha de Jericho et posa délicatement ses mains sur sa cuisse. Shawn avait les yeux rivés sur eux mais tous deux firent comme si de rien était. Le docteur appuya légèrement. Chris gémit : «

- Aïe.

- D'accord je vois, annonça le docteur pour lui-même. On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez la peau très douce Chris ? Jensen jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé vers Michaels. Celui-ci avait l'air furieux. Jericho avait compris les agissements du médecin.

- Non, on ne me l'a jamais dit, je vous remercie.

Le docteur était remonté plus haut sur la cuisse du blond. Cette fois-ci Shawn se leva.

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de le tripoter autant pour savoir si il a un claquage ?

Le médecin garda son calme, heureux du petit effet qu'il avait eu.

- Oui, je suis obligé, il faut bien que je sache exactement où il a mal. »

Après quelques examens supplémentaires, le médecin diagnostiqua effectivement un claquage. «

- Je vous prescris une pommade pour vous masser la cuisse. A faire tous les soirs, mais ça je suppose que ce sera très bien fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin, s'impatienta Shawn prenant la dernière remarque pour lui.

- Rien, vous êtes simplement si prévisible, je m'amuses un peu, c'est tout. Ne vous en fait faites pas, je garderai ça pour moi.

- Merci, mais à l'avenir si pouviez avoir l'obligeance d'éviter ce genre de choses….

- Ne vous en faites pas Shawn. Quant à vous Chris, je vais vous faire un certificat médical. Pas de catch pendant une semaine. J'appellerai personnellement Vince McMahon pour le prévenir. Je pense que vous allez devoir vous contenter d'une apparition. Sinon j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez continuer avec les anti-inflammatoires. Un toutes les six heures."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 : San Antonio River

**Chapitre 6 : San Antonio River.**

_**J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il m'emmène faire cette ballade sur la San Antonio River.**_ Jericho bouillait d'impatience pendant que Shawn était à la pharmacie. Il avait absolument tenu à aller lui acheter ses médicaments. Chris avait eu beau lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller tout seul, qu'il n'était pas handicapé, Shawn s'était contenté de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il faisait ça avec plaisir. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Michaels avait toujours été très serviable et romantique avec lui. Le blond avait du mal à s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un à ses petits soins. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas surtout venant de son beau Texan.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, ce qui tira le canadien de sa rêverie. «

Ça va, je n'ai pas été trop long demanda Shawn plantant ses yeux d'émeraude dans l'océan d'azur de Chris.

Mais non, arrête de t'en faire comme ça, le rassura Jericho qui lui effleura doucement la joue. »

Shawn déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et démarra. Il se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver une place pour se garer car toutes celles qui étaient au soleil étaient libres.

Quelques temps plus tard, sur une gondole flottant doucement sur l'eau :

Shawn avait prévenu Chris que le gondolier était un de ses amis, ils devraient donc éviter les contacts physiques. Peu leur importait, ils étaient ensemble, voilà tout. Jericho admirait la beauté de la ville avec des yeux ébahis et un sourire continuel, pendu aux lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le Texas recelait autant de richesses.

Le gondolier avait l'air perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Chris avait remarqué que Shawn avait une main posée sur son genou. Il profita de l'occasion. Sa main alla timidement effleurer celle de son amant puis la fusion s'établit et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. L'initiative du plus jeune fut accueillie par un sourire de la part du Show Stopper.

_Tout me revient  
Tout me ramène  
Tout me retient  
Tout me rappelle  
A ton corps et à tes mains  
A tes mots et à ton parfum_

Tout se rejoint  
Et tout m'entraîne  
Tout me détient  
Le tout sans chaîne  
Et à tes gestes et à tes yeux  
A tes silences et à tes voeux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
Et je me sens pousser des ailes  
Accroché à tes baisers

Tout me destine  
Tout me soulève  
Tout me dessine  
Et tout m'élève  
A tes lèvres, à tes désirs  
A tes rêves et à tes soupirs

Tout me rapproche  
Tout me connecte  
Et tout m'accroche  
Car je délecte  
Ta poésie à même ta peau  
Tes jeux d'esprits si délicieux  
Tu es mon ange béni des dieux

Le jour où tu es tombé du ciel  
L'amour a changé ma vie  
Tu es mon ange providentiel  
Je t'aimerai jour et nuit

Mon ange est tombé du ciel  
Le monde enfin se révèle  
Tout m'a semblé plus léger  
J'ai trouvé ma vérité

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Touché par tes baisers de miel  
Enfin libéré  
Prêt à tout te donner

Je remercierai le ciel  
A chaque lever du soleil  
De t'avoir mis dans mes bras  
Moi qui n'attendait que toi

Comme envoyé par le ciel  
Tous les matins m'émerveillent  
Mon bel ange depuis que tu es là

_(Grégory Lemarchal- Mon Ange)_

Chacun des deux hommes aurait voulu que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête. Ils étaient heureux. Au bout d'un certain temps, le gondolier leur signala qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Aussitôt leurs mains se délièrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, ce qui les fit sourire.

Quand ils posèrent pied sur la terre ferme, Chris vacilla et Shawn le rattrapa dans ses bras. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à surmonter son envie irrésistible d'embrasser son cadet. Mais il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas bon pour l'image. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il le lâcha. Shawn Michaels consulta sa montre : «

Ça te dit d'aller manger quelque part Chris ?

Avec grand plaisir.

Tu souhaiterais aller quelque part en particulier ?

Chris fut touché par cette délicate attention.

Non, pas spécialement. C'est toi qui choisis mais si tu pouvais éviter le Mexicain, j'ai un peu de mal avec les épices.

Petite nature, s'amusa Shawn.

C'est ça, répliqua Jericho.

Que penses-tu d'un restaurant français ?

Mais tu es fou Shawn, ça va te coûter une fortune.

A quoi ça sert d'être friqué si on ne peut pas se faire plaisir de temps en temps ?

J'avoue… tu marques un point.

Tu te sens de marcher un peu ? Le resto est à quelques rues d'ici. Ce n'est pas très loin.

Mais oui, tu vas finir par me transformer en vraie chochotte, s'esclaffa le blond. »

Les hommes partirent dans un fou rire. Décidément la bonne humeur était là aujourd'hui. Ils marchèrent joyeusement dans les ruelles animées de la petite Venise, Shawn continuant la visite guidée. Michaels indiqua au canadien une très bonne boutique de musique. D'après Shawn leurs guitares étaient géniales. «

Donc voilà, si tu passes dans le coin avec Fozzy, je te conseil de venir te réapprovisionner ici.

Attends un peu, réfléchit Chris, si tu connais bien cette boutique c'est que tu leur as forcément acheté quelque chose.

Heu… oui, Shawn regretta soudain d'en avoir trop dit.

Et tu leur as acheté quoi, demanda Chris inquisiteur.

Une guitare électrique.

Tu joues de la guitare, toi Shawn Michaels ?

Quoi ? C'est si surprenant que ça ?

Un peu oui. Chris cessa de poser des questions mais il n'en avait pas pour autant finit avec lui.

C'est là, dit soudain Shawn, indiquant un restaurant dont la façade annonçait _« Restaurant Douce France »_.

Parfait. »

A l'entrée, un jeune homme les accueillit. Il les dirigea vers une table pour deux dans un coin reculé de la salle. L'air y était agréable, car climatisé. Les murs étaient d'un rouge brique, chacun orné de différentes vues de la capitale française : la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, le Sacré Cœur, Notre Dame… Ces images firent rêver les deux hommes. Chris y était déjà allé lors d'un European Tour, Shawn non. Le blond se remémora silencieusement la frénésie des fans français et des l'étonnement qui s'était alors peint sur le visage de chaque lutteur. Jamais aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé que les fans français étaient aussi… fanatiques. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux c'était leur premier voyage dans ce pays et ils avaient été agréablement surpris. Chris aurait tant aimé partager ces moments avec l'élu de son cœur. Un serveur leur apporta les menus : «

Un apéritif Messieurs ?

Shawn acquiesça.

Heu… mettez moi quelque chose de… français, lança-t-il tout sourire. Je vous fais confiance.

La même chose pour moi, ajouta Chris. »


	6. Chapter 6

Attention ! Scènes explicites dans ce chapitre. Merci à Knifeofromance pour sa lecture et ses commentaires pertinants

Chapitre 7 : Passage aux choses sérieuses

**Chapitre 7 : Passage aux choses sérieuses**

Le repas en tête à tête s'était magnifiquement bien passé, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Le seul dilemme a été le paiement de l'addition : Chris voulait payer sa part alors que Shawn voulait lui offrir. Finalement Shawn avait cédé à son amant et ils avaient fait cinquante cinquante.

Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, Shawn proposa : «

- On rentre Chris ?

- Oui. »

La route jusqu'à la maison de Shawn fut silencieuse, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent, Chris se précipita sur les anti-douleurs. Il n'avait pas voulu se plaindre devant son homme. Shawn le regarda avaler les médicaments d'un air inquiet : «

- Christopher…. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Heu… oui tout va bien, répondit Chris frustré d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Mais il fut aussitôt trahit. Sa cuisse l'élança brusquement et il fut obligé de s'asseoir. Michaels s'énerva.

- Chris, t'es vraiment stupide de te comporter comme ça, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, on est entre nous ! _**Je vois bien que t'as mal…**_

- Okay, ça va c'est bon j'ai compris, se vexa Chris.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

Les paroles de Shawn Michaels blessèrent profondément Chris.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Shawn, si je me comporte comme ça c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Tu ne cherches mêmes pas à me comprendre.

A son tour, ces paroles ébranlèrent Michaels.

Chris tenta de monter à l'étage mais Shawn le rattrapa vivement et l'attira contre lui, regrettant ses paroles. Il le serra dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te blesser, lui murmura Shawn à l'oreille. La colère des deux hommes semblait s'être évanouie. Chris se détendit au creux de ces bras rassurants.

- Ce n'est pas grave Shawn, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui me suis mal comporté mais j'ai peur de paraître faible comparé à toi, je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis une chochotte.

- Chris, souffla le Heart Break Kid. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son beau blond, qui frémit à ce contact. Shawn attira doucement ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes »

Le baiser fut d'abord timide, HBK ne voulait pas brusquer son canadien, après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais Chris Jericho semblait déjà avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Il approfondit le baiser qui devint langoureux. Il aimait cette chaleur enivrante qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il embrassait Shawn. _**Shawn, tu es mon oxygène….**_ Shawn commençait à manquer d'air, il rompit le baiser. «

- Wahou, lâcha-t-il à l'attention de Chris. Quelle fougue !

- C'est toi qui me donnes cette vigueur Shawn. Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il en lui passant la main dans ses longs cheveux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur.

Malgré le peu de paroles échangées, l'échange fut intensément profond.

- Allonge toi sur le canapé Chris, déclara Shawn Michaels revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir souffrir plus longtemps, je vais te faire un massage.

- Merci, Shawn, chuchota le plus jeune. »

Obéissant à son amant, Chris alla s'allonger. Lentement et avec un plaisir apparent, Shawn lui fit glisser son pantalon. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de Jericho puis posa délicatement ses mains sur sa cuisse. Il entama un mouvement de palpé roulé qui fit gémir Jericho de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. D'une main experte, il continua le massage, et de l'autre il remonta sur les fesses de Chris Jericho. «

- Hum… Shawn…

- Ça ne va pas, s'interrompit Michaels.

- Si, très bien justement, ne t'arrêtes pas, continue, répondit le blond les yeux fermés délectant chaque seconde de contact avec le Heart Break Kid. »

Shawn sourit, continuant de le masser et de lui prodiguer mille et unes douces caresses. Chris s'était extrêmement détendu mais la douleur semblait l'avoir épuisé. Shawn se cala à côté de lui et Chris vint se blottir dans ses bras. Rien de tel qu'une petite sieste l'après-midi pour reprendre des forces.

Quand Jericho se réveilla, Michaels était encore endormi. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure : 16h30. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Shawn, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Quand il fut sur pieds, il s'aperçut que sa douleur avait complètement disparu. Il se dirigea vers la salle de sport de son hôte, ressentant le besoin intérieur d'extérioriser le trop plein d'énergie qui s'était emparé de lui à la vue de son bel ange endormi.

La salle était spacieuse. On pouvait y trouver tout le matériel d'un sportif accompli. Et quel sportif ! A cet instant Chris avait une irrésistible envie de soulever de la fonte. Il mit en place les poids sur la barre de fer et commença à les soulever. Il continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure puis se reposa quelques instants. Mais il ne pu rester en place bien longtemps. A mains nues, il tapa dans le sac de frappe de toutes ses forces. Il allait éviter d'utiliser ses jambes, de peur que la douleur ne revienne. Droite, gauche, Chris enchaînait les coups avec rapidité et dextérité. L'heure tournait : 18h30. Toujours pas de Shawn en vue. Il devait vraiment avoir besoin de sommeil. Quant à Chris, cette petite sieste semblait lui avoir donné une énergie inépuisable. Il frappait inlassablement dans le sac qui se balançait dangereusement. Son corps ruisselait de sueur, les magnifiques formes de son torse luisaient sous l'effort. Il cessa de frapper quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle quand soudain des bras puissants enserrèrent sa taille, dans lesquels il s'abandonna aussitôt. «

- Shawn, susurra-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sexy, lui indiqua Shawn, la raideur dans son pantalon confirmant ses dires.

- Hum, je vois que je te fais de l'effet.

- J'ai envi de toi, mon amour, renchérit le Texan que l'excitation rendait fiévreux.

- Moi aussi j'ai très envi de toi mais montons plutôt dans la chambre. »

Shawn sourit, lui prit la main et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Comme il lui avait fait dans la salle de bain, Chris colla son aîné le long du mur. Il tenta de lui déboutonner sa chemise avec les dents mais voyait qu'il peinait, Shawn l'aida un peu. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, s'embrassant passionnément. Quel spectacle sensuel ils offraient ! Pour Chris c'était l'occasion de rendre à Shawn tout ce qu'il lui avait offert jusqu'à maintenant. Doucement, le canadien poussa son amant sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, lui déposer des baisers frivoles dans le cou. Michaels aimait ça, Chris le savait. Puis le désir et la confiance s'emparant de lui, Jericho se fit plus hardi. Sa langue descendit lécher les tétons de Shawn qui ne pu retenir un râle. Poussé par cet encouragement, il descendit plus bas. D'une main, il retira le boxer du Heart Break Kid. Son regard fasciné se porta sur sa virilité des plus impressionnantes. Sans prévenir, les douces lèvres de Chris Jericho s'emparèrent de l'érection de Shawn qui inconsciemment lâcha un petit cri. Jericho jubilait. _**Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime Shawn….**_ Le blond entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche. La réaction de Shawn ne se fit pas attendre, ses doigts s'agrippèrent dans la douce chevelure blonde de son amant, l'incitant à continuer. Chris avait pour objectif de procurer du plaisir à Michaels, c'était réussi. Son aîné ne cessait de soupirer d'aise. La virilité gonflée à bloc, Shawn releva la tête de Jericho et l'embrassa tendrement. Pour le Texan ce fut une expérience bizarre de se goûter à travers un autre. Bizarre mais agréable. Puis, voulant partager le plaisir, Shawn fit un petit signe à Chris qui s'allongea. Shawn humidifia ses doigts et entreprit de préparer son beau blond à la pénétration. A l'introduction du premier doigt dans son intimité, Chris étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Mais rapidement cette douleur se transforma en un sentiment d'extase. Shawn scrutait son regard attentif à la moindre de ses émotions. Il adaptait son attitude en fonction de celles-ci. L'introduction du troisième doigt ne procura que du plaisir au plus jeune car il s'était maintenant habitué à cette présence en lui. Shawn voulait faire durer le plaisir, ce qui mit littéralement Chris sous la torture. Ses joues étaient rouges, son corps était brûlant. Shawn se délecta de cette vision atrocement divine. Chris était en feu. Il murmura, la voix rauque, légèrement essoufflé : «

- Shawn, je t'en supplie… maintenant s'il te plaît.

- Bien mon ange… HBK aussi avait très chaud. Une telle excitation s'était emparée de lui qu'il en tremblait de tous ses membres. J'arrive… »

Sur ce, Shawn Michaels s'introduisit doucement en Chris Jericho, voulant lui épargner au maximum la douleur. Malgré tout, il émit un petit « Arghhh ». La douleur s'apaisa rapidement. Maintenant Shawn et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un. «

- Regarde moi Chris, lui intima doucement Shawn qui avait entamé un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Jericho planta ses yeux d'azur dans ceux de son homme. A certains moments, il ne pu se retenir de fermer les yeux tellement le plaisir se faisait intense.

- Shawn…

Celui-ci lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut ne dit rien et savoure, mon bel amant, lui répondit le Heart Break Kid en lui souriant tendrement. »

Chris se tut naturellement mais des gémissements continuaient à sortir de ses lèvres. Puis soudain, d'un même son rauque, les deux hommes lâchèrent un râle des plus viril en même temps. Quoi de plus beau que d'atteindre l'extase ensemble ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 8 : Tant de souffrance dans un seul homme**

Le lendemain. La clarté du jour baignait le corps nu des amants. Ils rayonnaient comme l'amour au premier jour. Chris ouvrit les yeux, s'étira puis bailla. Shawn dormait toujours, à point fermé. Chris le détailla :

_**Comment diable un homme peut-il être aussi parfait**_, se demanda-t-il. _**Ses courbes parfaitement dessinées qui font qu'il est désirable à l'extrême me rendent fou. A chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur lui, mes pensées se troublent. Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder… non c'est impossible, c'est bien trop tentant. Mon regard se sent irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. **_(Prise de conscience) _**Ma vie, en quelques jours a totalement changée. Je me suis retrouvé de l'état de dépression à celui d'euphorie. Les causes ? Je suis tombé dans les bras d'un ange (Merci mon Dieu).Si Shawn est un avant-goût du paradis, alors ça doit être le pied là-haut**_, s'amusa-t-il.

Sortant de cet entretient avec lui-même, il se leva. Doucement. Il rabattit les draps sur le corps dénudé de Michaels. Il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid. Il descendit à la cuisine et prépara minutieusement le petit-déjeuner. Il déposa le sien et celui de Shawn sur un plateau et retourna dans la chambre. Il déposa ledit plateau sur sa table de nuit. Il fallait qu'il réveille Shawn si il ne voulait pas que les toasts refroidissent. Comme la veille, presque sans le toucher, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui. Il scruta le visage paisible de son amant à la recherche d'une quelconque expression. Rien. Il décida de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du Texan et délectèrent l'agréable sensation de maîtriser totalement la situation. Tout à coup, toutes barrières s'effondrèrent et les lèvres du Heart Break Kid s'ouvrirent laissant le passage libre à la langue du blond, qui sauta sur l'occasion. Shawn entoura la taille de Jericho et le fit basculer sur le côté pour mieux pouvoir prendre possession de ses lèvres. «

Tu ne dormais pas, remarqua le canadien.

Non Chris, j'ai ressentit un froid, quand tu as quitté le lit. Mais tais-toi et embrasse moi. »

Chris ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quoi de plus agréable au réveil qu'un élan d'amour ? Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Y2J déposa le plateau devant eux. «

Le petit-déjeuner votre altesse, lança allègrement le plus jeune.

Alors je suis le plus chanceux des rois parce que j'ai le meilleur partenaire qui soit. »

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils mangèrent avec appétit. Soudain Y2J prit la parole. Malgré le fait qu'il n'allait pas catcher lundi soir, ça l'angoissait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, alors autant le faire à un homme de confiance. Il savait que lundi il allait encore devoir balancer des méchancetés à la figure de Shawn et cela le répugnait plus que tout. «

Shawn…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ?

Tu te souviens de la conversation qu'on a eue dans le parc l'autre jour ?

Oui, répondit le Heart Break Kid qui voyait où Jericho voulait en venir.

Tu sais à quel point j'adore mon métier depuis que je suis revenu ? Je veux bien jouer les méchants mais… Ah, s'énerva Chris lui-même, je sais pas comment le dire.

Ils étaient toujours assis sur le lit. Ils avaient repoussé le plateau. Shawn attira le corps brûlant de son amant contre lui pour le rassurer.

Vas-y Christopher, détends toi, respire. Essaye de résumer ce que tu ressens.

L'initiative de Michaels eut l'effet escompté. Toujours dans les bras de son amant Y2J reprit :

Donc je disais je veux bien jouer les méchants, ça ne me pose aucun problème mais depuis que j'ai cette « rivalité » avec toi, Shawn, ça me fait mal, je suis triste, j'ai peur que ça te blesse, je… Comment je pourrais résumer ça pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que ça me fait ? Je… J'ai… I lost my smile Shawn… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus !

Chris avait libéré un flux d'émotions intenses et il craqua dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Il pleura. Shawn fut fortement ébranlé par les paroles de son homme. Il le serra très fort dans ses bras. Le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le cou du Texan. Jamais HBK n'aurait pensé que Chris vivait si mal la situation et surtout le « I lost my smile »…. Si il avait employé l'expression c'est que le pauvre se sentait vraiment mal car Shawn savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette phrase. Le Code Breaker ne l'avait pas choisie au hasard. En la prononçant, il avait envoyé un signal de détresse, Michaels le savait. Il resserra encore plus l'étreinte autour de son beau canadien. Ses yeux d'émeraude s'humidifièrent mais il retint ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour Chris avant tout. Lui, il passait après. Sans relever la tête, le blond continua, en larmes, d'un ton presque enfantin :

Shawn, promet-moi que tu sera toujours là, hein ? Que tu ne me laisseras jamais…

La gorge de HBK se serra.

Je te le promets Christopher, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi c'est à la vie, à la mort. Je t'en fais le serment devant Dieu. Je t'aime tant… Chris regarde moi dans les yeux, je suis sincère. Jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais. En ce qui concerne le show, j'irai en parler à Vince, il t'aime bien, il comprendra.

Shawn desserra un peu sa prise autour de Chris mais celui s'agrippa immédiatement à son cou.

Non Shawn, me lâche pas, je t'en pris. Je veux rester dans tes bras, c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien. Je t'aime…

Oh Chris, reprit Shawn Michaels lui obéissant en le gardant dans ses bras. Tu souffres tellement, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, lui demanda-t-il doucement repensant à cette phrase… I lost my smile…

J'ai essayé Shawn, mais ça ne voulait pas… Je suis désolé. Chris était secoué de spasmes.

Cette fois le plus vieux ne pu retenir ses larmes. Il embrassa tendrement son amant, le goût salé de leurs larmes se mélangeant. En même temps il lui caressait sa douce chevelure blonde d'une main réconfortante. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui, le Texan estima qu'il n'avait pas su être présent pour son homme. Si il l'avait été, il aurait su tout ça beaucoup plus tôt. Sa main caressait toutes les parcelles du corps de Jericho mais leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas détachées. Les larmes peu à peu commençaient à cesser. Quand Chris fut calmé, Shawn prit le visage de Chris entre ses mains, de la même manière que Ric Flair lui avait lui-même fait le jour de son départ en retraite, et lui murmura quelques douces paroles. Jamais Shawn Michaels n'avait autant témoigné d'amour à quelqu'un. Quand Chris Jericho fut totalement apaisé, Shawn se défit de lui et alla faire couler un bain. Puis il revint dans la chambre, prit Jericho par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain. Chris était totalement passif, il s'abandonnait aux mains expertes de son amant. Il avait placé toute sa confiance en lui et si il devait mettre sa vie entre les mains de Shawn, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'eau chaude, ce qui les fit frissonner. Shawn s'assit en premier, dos appuyé contre le rebord. Il écarta les jambes et Chris vint s'asseoir entre celles-ci. Puis, assumant son rôle d'amant protecteur à la perfection, il enlaça doucement le corps de son homme si fragile. «

Ferme les yeux, Chris et laisse toi aller, détends toi. Je suis là mon amour….

Aussitôt le corps de Y2J se fit plus léger, au grand bonheur de Shawn Michaels.

Merci Shawn, sans toi je ne serais rien, murmura le blond.

Oh si crois-moi Chris, car pour moi tu es tout.

Chris Jericho émit un long soupir. Comme il était dos à Shawn, il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux. Michaels ne pu résister à la tentation et commença à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Un amour fusionnel était né entre les deux lutteurs.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les hommes étaient prêts. Chris avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Michaels quant à lui était toujours sous le choc de la conversation. A 11 heures, ils avaient rendez-vous avec leurs collègues pour s'entraîner un peu avant le show. Malgré ce que le médecin avait dit, Chris avait absolument tenu à y participer. Shawn avait d'abord refusé, il ne voulait pas jouer avec la santé de son amant mais il avait fini par céder, ne pouvant résister bien longtemps à Chris Jericho.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de sport qui avait été réservée pour eux, beaucoup de leurs amis étaient déjà là. Batista leur annonça que le ring venait d'être installé. Ils allèrent tous se préparer dans les vestiaires. Les conversations allaient bon train mais un petit groupe de jeunes catcheurs discutait, ne voulant apparemment pas trop attirer l'attention : «

T'as vu, on dirait que Jericho a pleuré, remarqua Le Miz.

De toute façon, je me demande ce qu'il fait ici celui-là, il est tout le temps en train de chialer, une vrai gonzesse, lui répondit John Morrison. »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Shawn Michaels qui avait tout entendu. Il allait punir l'insolence de ce gringalet. Il se leva, bouillant de colère, puis sans prévenir se jeta sur Morrison, l'envoya violemment contre le mur et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces : «

Je vais te faire payer ce que tu viens de dire Morrison, s'écria HBK.

Mais t'es malade, John était apeuré.

Non je ne suis pas malade ! Si t'as un problème avec Chris tu lui dis en face ! Et pour ta gouverne il mérite autant que toi ça place ici, il la mérite même beaucoup plus que toi. Regarde toi ! Tu le traites de gonzesse, mais toi t'es même pas capable de te défendre contre moi !

Shawn lui envoya un poing magistral dans la figure. L'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme commençait à saigner.

Evan Bourne tenta de les séparer mais Shawn le repoussa violemment. Triple H et Batista décidèrent d'intervenir. Pour calmer Shawn il faudrait des gens en qui il a confiance et surtout des gros bras. Les deux hommes empoignèrent Shawn qui se débattait : «

Laissez-moi, hurla Shawn.

Pour que tu ailles lui fracasser le crâne, tu rêves, répondit posément Batista.

Dave laisse moi ! Hunter aussi, mais lâchez moi bon sang !

Morrison et The Miz en avaient profité pour filer sans demander leur reste. Quelques lutteurs étaient partis avec eux pour aider John à nettoyer sa blessure. Maintenant ils étaient assis sur le ring et attendaient les autres.

Je suis calmé, vous pouvez me lâcher. HBK avait en effet retrouvé son ton habituel. Chris qui avait regardé la scène avec des yeux ébahis n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait entendu ce qu'avaient dit les jeunes lutteurs, mais vexé, il n'a pas relevé.

Bien, dirent Dave Batista et Hunter.

Dave tu peux y aller, vas les rejoindre. Ces deux morveux ont besoin d'être surveillé un peu plus étroitement. Mais je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, dit Triple H.

Une fois Dave sortit des vestiaires, Hunter, Shawn et Chris se retrouvèrent une fois de plus ensemble. Avant que Triple H n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Chris, les yeux brillants, se jeta dans les bras de Shawn Michaels.

Shawn tu es fou, pourquoi faire ça pour moi ?

Parce que je t'aime Chris et je ne laisserai personne dire du mal de toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et j'ai promis… Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est vrai Shawn que je pleure tout le temps, demanda Chris que la remarque avait blessé. Sois sincère.

Mais non tu ne pleures pas tout le temps. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es lutteur que tu ne dois pas montrer tes émotions. Tu es seulement quelqu'un de sensible et moi c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Ne change rien pour ces imbéciles.

Chris, tenta de se maîtriser mais n'y parvint pas. Ses lèvres vinrent capturer celles de son amant et ils s'étreignirent dans un long et langoureux baiser.

Hum, hum, je suis là moi, signala Triple H un peu sur la touche.

Oups, s'esclaffa Shawn.

Et ils se mirent à rire. Quand tout à coup, on frappa à la porte des vestiaires.

Oui, dit Shawn.

The Miz et Morrison, entrèrent tête basse.

Heu… Shawn, Chris, commença John.

Vas-y Johnny, l'incita Hunter.

On vous doit des excuses à tous les deux. On s'est comporté comme des gamins, on ne pensait pas vraiment tout ce qu'on a dit. On est désolé.

Oui, on est désolé, reprit le Miz.

John et Mike tendirent leur main, espérant que Shawn et Chris accepteraient les excuses. A leur grand bonheur, ceux-ci leur serrèrent la main.

Excuses acceptées, les jeunes, les informa Jericho.

Il en va de même pour moi, suivit HBK. Au fait Johnny je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, demanda Shawn en souriant alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Un peu, si, admit-il à contrecœur. »

Et ils partirent s'entraîner dans une meilleure ambiance qu'au départ. Le Show approcha vite mais tout se passa pour le mieux car à l'aide de quelques petits câlins magiques, Shawn avait réussi à calmer les appréhensions de son amant. Puis après l'évènement, ils allèrent voir le big boss, alias Vince McMahon et comprenant la situation, il accepta de mettre la rivalité entre parenthèses et leur accorda un mois de vacances. Ils décidèrent de partir à la découverte de l'Europe et leur destination fut Paris. Chris tenta d'apprendre à Shawn quelques notions de français, mais ce bougre de Texan ne retenait rien. Il se contenta de faire le traducteur.

(Voilà ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… ^^' je crois que ça colle pas là.)

**THE END**


End file.
